The Swan Princess
by RaNdOmNaMe 5458636
Summary: Harry James Potter was known to all the Wizarding World as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter is... a Girl? Pairings undecided, rated for safety
1. Bluebell

The Swan Princess

* * *

The roar of the crowds as I stand in the shadows washes over me, every time, as my time comes. This is what they came for. I am what they came for. I am the star of the show; I have been since my first show three years ago. My solo.

I was found on the street as a toddler by the ringmaster's wife with only the clothes on my back, a ragged baby blanket and a large black dog as my protector. She took us in, me and Paddy. Gave us food, a bath together and adopted us both: me her child, Paddy our pet. Her husband was so upset at first but everyone else loved us, so he gave in.

Since then, I was given chores to help everyone out. Everyone has to help out or we don't get dinner unless we're sick. I just did small things, until three years ago when I did my first show. I was a hit from the moment I stepped out on stage. My solo blew them away.

Now, as I step into the spotlight I wonder what these new people will think. After all, they look down on people like us, like me, here for being different, being special, being freaks, here in Little Whinging, Surrey.

Paddy didn't like us coming here, said the family that had abandoned me live here. They are my only blood-family alive, my birth parents being dead.

Oh well. The show must go on. Maybe I'll find this family of mine after. Maybe they regret abandoning me. Who knows...

For now, I, Bluebell Lilly Silver, must fly the Swan Princess.

Hi, my name is Harry James Potter; I am ten years, eleven months, four weeks and two days old.

* * *

July 24, 1991 (Wednesday)


	2. The Solo

The Swan Princess

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the moment you've all been waiting for... may I introduce the Swan Princess!" the ringmaster yelled to the crowd as they burst into cheers. The entire tent went dark and the crowd quieted in anticipation.

A spotlight appeared shining down on a small pool, approximately two and a half feet deep and five feet in diameter. A little girl, ten or eleven years in age stood to one side tossing pink carnations and their petals into the still pool. Then, gracefully, another figure appeared from the water wearing a *bulky costume of white feathers. A large puffy hat of feathers on their bowed head as they walked in the *shallow water that came up to their waist, arms folded behind their back with hands turned up just above the water surface in the likeness of a tail, the figure 'swam' round the pool. The tent was silent.

Slowly, a bar lowered to just four feet above the center of the pool and the figure stopped directly under it facing the crowd. (The crowd sits in half the tent.) Slowly unfurling their arms like the wings they play, the figure flapped once.

Twice, a hop.

Three times, a jump.

Four times, even higher.

Five, the figure bends at the waist, arms just skimming the water; they jump again, reaching for the bar. Grabbing the bar, the figure swings and pulls their body up so they are standing on the bar; they continue to flap as the bar rises till the figure is half way from the bottom and top of the tent. The arms stop flapping; the figure holds the wire holding the bar up and swings.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forward over half the crowd, back and forth over the majority of the crowded stands, the people gasping; back into the shadows and disappears. The bar comes forth again without the figure. The crowd is silent.

The spotlight disappears and all is dark... Now, the spotlight shines on the upper left corner of the tent, the crowd turns all their attention there and sees the figure again.

This time, *gone was the bulky swan costume, now the figure is more easily identified as a small eight year old girl wearing a tight white turtleneck mid drift top, with sleeves to the elbow and sheer from elbow to wrist. Long black hair, previously unseen, now in a loose up-do held together with white pearls, diamonds and fake carnations. Her white tights disappeared into her *silk clad slippered feet, covered from waist to knees by a *light blue skirt embroidered with the outline of feathers in white and roses in pink. A *fake diamond half mask surrounded her right eye and stretched across her forehead to curl around her left eye in intricate swirls and down her right cheek.

She stands on a small platform on the post of the tent and looks over the crowd with a smile, her emerald-green eyes sparkling with joy. The girl's arms were held in *première en bas, her feet in third position.

As the first notes of 'Morning Grace' began, the girl did a little curtsey to the crowd and took a *few steps, first to the right, than to the left on the balls of her feet. Lowering herself so her feet were *flat again, she reaches to the side, outside the shine of the light and comes back with the bar. More lights are turned on so the crowd can see the entire stage; the pool was still there, but the girl was gone.

By the time the woman starts to sing, the girl had swung off the platform and is reaching for the next bar with her legs. She catches it in the bend of her knees and releases the first bar. One of her legs stretches up straight and is slowly lowered to be level with her waist. The other leg suddenly straightens as well when she reaches the highest point of her swing on the other side of the tent. The crowd gasp, believing she was going to fall, but sighs and cheers when she catches another bar after falling only a few feet, her legs back together as she holds the bar with one hand to gesture her path with the other for the audience. More bars are released from the shadows going every which way as the girl swings onto a higher bar to line up with another that she stands on, on the ball of one foot. She swings and twirls and falls from bar to bar, occasionally catching the bar with parts of her body that didn't seem possible to move in such a way.

It almost seemed like she was flying for real... or she was dancing, completely comfortable in the air, dancing her heart out for the prince she has yet to meet.

As the last two bars played, the girl swung again from a bar on one side of the tent by her knees, as she reached for the bar on the other side, everyone thought she was going to hold it with her hands when she bent back in an arch and reached for it, when instead of using her hands, she used her back.

The girl arched her back until the bar was caught in the small of her back and brought her arms and head back, and held still. The music has ended.

Suspended in midair by two bars bound to go different ways, she looked like a swan shot in midair.

Unhurriedly, limply, the girl's legs dropped and she arched her back a bit more so the first bar swung into the shadows again and was balanced on the second by only her back. Still again—then slipping just slightly, she is falling headfirst to the ground. The audience gasps, for there were no bars for her to catch, only the tiny, shallow pool almost thirty feet below her.

The girl falls, calmly then, with a great splash, she disappears into the water.

The crowd is tense in anticipation.

.

.

.

The girl re-emerges from the shallow pool, back in the first costume she appeared in as a swan. The other girl comes out again as well, tossing more pink carnations in the pool.

The crowd gives a standing ovation as the girl takes off the hat and bows. They are still cheering when she leaves the stage with the other girl and still talk excitedly when they leave the tent for home.

"And, that, everyone was the Swan Princess! Thank you and have a good night!"

* * *

*a bulky swan costume, like really like a swan. Here's a better definition.  
The hat is big and puffy and made of fake feathers about ½ the size of her head to cover her hair. It covers all her hair and her forehead and shadows the rest so people only see her mouth chin and bottom of her cheeks. The top is a turtle neck and is kinda round, goes down past her butt; the sleeves look like wings and cover the back of her hands and fingers but not the palms. The bottom of the costume (in the water) is waterproof tights and shoes. The first costume is not pretty, which is the point.

*the pool is two and a half feet tall. Harry is 4'6" tall

*it was hiding her first costume thus the reason it is bulky

*think white ballet flats, without the hard soles

*like a really, really light blue: off-white that looks like it might be blue. The embroidery of feathers are off-white white, and the roses are off-white pink (the embroidery is just the outline, like coloring books).

*those fake diamond things sometimes on girls' clothes that are worth, like, a cent... (do you know what I'm talking about?) Half masks only cover your forehead and eyes, as well as cheek bones. This one is made of flexible clear plastic so it can fit close to the face and pretty much not be seen.

*loosely held in an oval shape by your sides and slightly in front. If you still don't know, look it up.

*on the balls of her feet, she takes steps in one direction, than the other direction


	3. Her Life

The Swan Princess

* * *

"Blue, that was amazing! As usual. But you changed it again; I thought you were going to keep it the same as last time for a while. When do you even have time to change your routine anyway?" the eleven year old asked the smaller girl beside her as they walked back to the women's dressing trailer.

The smaller girl looked up at her friend with a smile. "I was going to keep it, but I just didn't have enough momentum to do the flip this time, so I made it a bit easier. Besides, it's not like anyone in the audience could tell," she shrugged. "Anyways, whose turn is it to cook tonight, 'Liz?"

"Dad," 'Liz answered with a shake of her head. "And stop changing the subject! You never answer my question! Honestly..."

"Maybe it's because you say the same thing after every show for the past three years," a voice behind the girls said. The two girls looked over their shoulders at 'Liz's father, Jack, one of the three clowns in the circus. He was wiping his face of the clown make-up and still had the bright blue horned wig on. "Every time, it's 'that was amazing! You changed it again, when do you change it?' and Blue gives another excuse that might have worked for anyone but her and then, 'don't change the subject, you never answer my question! Honestly—'"

"And then you show up saying the same thing and mocking me, Dad." 'Liz sighed looking a bit annoyed.

Blue laughed and took her cue, "Maybe if you weren't so cute when you are annoyed, he'll stop."

"Never!" Jack yelled, prompting giggles from his daughter and her friend.

The other circus workers just ignored them, this really did happen after every show Blue did. Compliment, complain, excuse, mock, cute, never, giggles: the only thing that changes in this after show, show, is who says, "Not again!" This time, it was Julian, one of the other clowns.

"Not again!" Julian came up beside Jack with the last of the clowny trio, his sister, Rome, grinning.

"Hi, Daddy/Julian/Juliet," the three said as one. It was a running joke among the adults of the circus to call Julian Juliet and Rome Romeo. The few children, not wanting to read the old Shakespearian play, didn't really care too much.

"Hey, babe, baby. Other baby," Julian greeted, still with make-up on half his face, lime green pig-tailed wig in hand. Rome snorted beside him, removing her orange afro and red nose.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look saying that, still half clown?" she asked, releasing her blond hair from the cap protecting it. "I don't know why you even have to wear a wig; your red hair is bright enough."

Her brother just grinned at her, "I know I'm ridiculous, that's why I'm such a clown." He honked his red nose at her and continued to squirt water at her from the flower on his cannery yellow suit jacket, hitting her face and making the make-up run. In retaliation, she threw a banana cream pie at his face from the pocket of her blue polka-dot sea-foam green dress and ran to the women's trailer before he could do anything to her. "Hello? Anyone going to wash this off me?" Julian asked after a minute when the soda squirting didn't come. By this time, Blue and 'Liz had followed Rome's steps to the trailer and Jack had taken a seat on some boxes to watch his lover crash into things.

In the almost empty women's trailer, Blue shook her head at her friend, "Your dads are so weird..." the small girl took a seat at one of the dressing tables, taking off her mask and starting on the ornaments holding her hair up, 'Liz stood behind her, working her own brown hair from the complicated braid it was in, removing the fake pink rose berate holding back her bangs.

The taller girl smiled, "Yeah, I know. But weird dads are better than a mother who doesn't want me... It's better this way; they're better this way."

It was true; Jack Carcious and Julian Newmer had been lovers since they were 15 - before they ran away from home to join the circus at 16. Both their families had been Christian. They believed in their religion so much, they tried to beat the Gay out of their only sons. Julian's fraternal twin sister followed them, for she loved her brother more than both parents who cared more for how the neighbours thought of them then they cared for their own children. The circus accepted them, for they were of age to quit school and they left a notice with their families and on their facebook page, plus, it wasn't like some of the other's didn't do the same.

Three years later, the couple had a fight while in Peterborough, Cambridgeshire, and Jack left to get a drink and ended up having an affair with a woman in a bar and inn. They made up the day after, but the deed was done. The woman regretted the affair when she found she was pregnant two months later. It wasn't for *three years until she contacted Silver Stars Circus to have Jack take the child; she didn't even name her. The woman was almost constantly drunk and neither her friends nor family knew she had a child. The woman didn't want to be a child murderer though, and fed her child every once in a while, if she remembered. If 'Liz wasn't so stubborn, she would be dead.

Julian accepted the child easily enough and the child was named Elizabeth Juliet Carcious, or 'Liz for short. Harry was found a week later and both adjusted to life in a circus together: a month after, Harry became Bluebell.

When the girls finish taking down their hair, the door to one of the two usually unused individual changing rooms opened. Rome came out dressed in a plain t-shirt and cargo shorts, her shoulder length hair pulled out of her face by a plain black headband. Rome was almost model worthy. Her light brown eyes smile, even as she scowls at Blue, "Are you aware your mutt is in the closet? Again."

"Paddy isn't a mutt." Blue answers.

'Liz walked over to said closet and opened the sliding door to peer inside. "And Paddy isn't in the closet." A bark was heard from the second changing room and Rome pushed open the door, allowing a large black dog to trot out over to Blue to lay by her feet.

Blue grins as Rome rolls her eyes, "He's by me." Both girls burst into giggles as Rome over exaggerates another eye roll and sighs loudly.

The three continue to talk as they change back to normal clothes, helping Blue take off the bulky costume so the feathers don't bend. As usual, as the last ones in the dressing trailer, they clean up any spills and make-up on the tables and hang all the costumes neatly in the closet, the ones to be washed in the hamper.

They join the rest of the circus for dinner, play some games, sing some songs and have an Astronomy lesson with the *tightrope walker before going to the mobile homes for bed.

"'Night mum, 'night dad," Blue calls to her parents as she climbs into her bunk above 'Liz. "'Night 'Liz, 'night Jack, 'night Julian, 'night Rome."

Good nights are said and returned, one by one, by everyone in the mobile. Until a loud bark breaks the peaceful silence. "'Night Paddy!" everyone says together. Paddy snorts and somehow climbs into Blues bed to sleep with her.

And the night goes on in silence. They have three shows to do tomorrow, so everyone, get some sleep. For tomorrow, life altering decisions will be made and revealed.

Time stops for no man (or woman) and the fate of an entire race must be unravelled. Harry James Potter must return to the Wizarding World. She has grown enough.

* * *

*'Liz would be around two years of age when Jack comes for her

*some of the circus people have been teaching Blue and 'Liz the core subjects of primary school and whatever else they think is interesting

AN: There are a few OC's you need to know, and here they are;

Jack Carcious- brown hair, brown eyes, medium build; about 6'4"  
he is the father of 'Liz and one of the three clowns in the circus (his clown appearance doesn't matter much)

Julian Newmer- red hair (like Weasley red), blue eyes, slender build; about 5'11"  
he is 'Liz's other father and another clown

Rome Newmer- dirty blond shoulder length hair, brown eyes, slender build; about 5'9"  
she is 'Liz's aunt and another clown

Elizabeth Carcious ('Liz)- brown waist length hair, brown eyes; about 5'1"  
she is Blue's best friend and is a 'decoration' in Blue's act

Tracy Silver- dark brown mid-back length hair, green eyes, petite build; about 5'2"  
she is Blue's adopted mother, she sells tickets and food  
she has not been introduced

Paul Silver- black hair, blue eyes, muscular build; about 6'6"  
he is Blue's adopted father, he is the ring leader and helps sell tickets  
he has not been introduced

Bluebell Lilly Silver- black mid-thigh length hair, emerald-green eyes; about 4'6"  
she is also Harry Potter (you will find out how in the next chapter)


	4. Acceptance Letters

The Swan Princess

* * *

The next morning, during breakfast, a letter arrived (which was weird as they didn't have an address and usually receive mail by email and packages go to a rented out post box in London) addressed to a Mr. H Potter, Top Bunk of the Girls' Bed, Silver Stars Circus Family Mobile Home, Little Whinning, Surrey.

"Very precise, very suspicious..." 'Liz stated, leaning over Blue's shoulder to peer at the letter in her friends hands. "Stalker?" Both girls looked around the park they were eating at. It was only 7:30 and besides the circus workers, no one was there.

"The question is; how do they know that name?" Blue asked. Only their parents and 'Liz remembered the name of the little dead boy. They had been very careful never to bring that name up.

The envelope was thick and heavy, kind of yellowish, and the address was written in curling green ink. There was no return address.

"Why don't you just open it, then?" a gruff voice asked above them. "It is addressed to you, kid."

The two on the ground sighed and looked up with a put out expression on their faces. "Daaaad~!" Blue whined, "It's a mystery, a mystery~! What if there was a bomb inside, or a strange alien device that could signal to the mother ship and end with Earth being invaded and all humans made into slaves and we have to dig underground for diamonds and rubies, but not the ones used in jewellery; the ones that are actually fruit that they eat or—"

"Or, it could be a letter," Paul cut in with a laugh. His blue eyes sparkled in the morning light; his black hair wasn't combed back as it usually was when he was working. "It might be an acceptance letter to a boarding school like the ones in my hand addressed to 'Liz..." He waved a couple of letters in front of the girls face as she tried to grab it.

"Hey, why do you have those?" 'Liz asked as she got up to jump for her letters.

Paul eventually just handed them to the girl. "Your parents, your mother and I have been sending applications to some schools for you to go to. We were hoping you would both get into the same school, but none of Blues' letters arrived."

"But that doesn't explain where this letter came from!" both girls exclaimed.

Paul shrugged, "Just leave it for now; we can talk about it tonight. Right now, we have a show to get ready for."

The day went on as it usually did and they forgot about the letters. Well, not Blue.

That Name.

That horrible Name.

The one that brings up those awful memories. Memories that any normal person would not remember; but she remembers.

The cold, the hunger, the hatred.

Where are they? Where have they gone? _Mummy? Daddy?_

_The strange woman yelled at me again today. She locked me in this small place. I only wanted to play with the soft teddy bear. The other boy didn't like it, and they were just gonna throw it away... I don't understand..._

_The thin lady won't give me any food. The other boy got two servings. She said I eat too much anyway, but I haven't had anything to eat in days... When I ask for food, she yells at me and locks me in the small place again... I'm hungry..._

_The big man hit me. It hurts so much, and I cry, but I'm only yelled at. The other boy is laughing at me. I cry harder but am hit again. My head hurts and I heard a snap from my arm. He throws me in the small place and I hit my head and my arm hurts more. His face turns purple as he tells me to be quiet, but I can't stop. It hurts so much. He just locks me in here... I'm lonely..._

_I want to go home._

_Back to warm hugs and hot food and soft toys._

_And mummy, and Daddy, and Remy, and Paddy. I miss them. Where are they? When are they coming back?_

_._

_"Just get rid of him!"_

_"What if he comes back? What will the neighbours think?"_

_"It's not like he knows the way back. Just leave him somewhere in London and we will never see him again."_

_"No one wants a Freak in their family!"_

_._

_Where am I? It's cold, and dark, and I'm hungry._

_I want to go home._

_._

**_"What are you doing here?"_**

**_"Left here, huh?"_**

**_"I shouldn't have ever left you. I'm sorry, pup..."_**

**_"I'm here now. I'm here now."_**

_Paddy is here._

_._

_"Oh, what are you doing here little one?"_

_"Left here, huh?"_

_"How would you like to come home with me? Your dog can come too."_

_"My name is Tracy. Tracy Silver."_

_"Would you like me to be your new mummy?"_

_._

_"This is 'Liz."_

_._

_"You want to become a girl?"_

_._

_"Transsexual surgery? Are you sure? Is he sure?"_

_._

_"From now on, your name is Bluebell Lilly Silver."_

"Blue? What's wrong; are you sick?" a warm hand brushes hair from the girl's face and presses against her cheek. "Not sick, then. What's wrong, sweetie?"

Blue just smiled up at her mother. "Nothing, mum. Just remembering something..."

The woman tsked as she brushed her own dark brown hair from her face, her green eyes showed her concern as she sat back in her seat.

The sun was setting and casting a beautiful shade of violet across the sky, the shows that day went off without a hitch. The only thing was that Blue's smile was distracted: her performance was as perfect as ever, but the audience wasn't as amazed as they usually were. After all it was the smile that captures an audience's hearts.

Blue sighed as she leaned back in her seat to watch the coming twilight. "Oh, yeah," she sat up to look at her mother. "What are we going to do about school? I only got one letter and there wasn't a return address. Will 'Liz and I have to go to different schools?"

Tracy smiled and said they would have to talk it over with Paul, Jack, Julian, 'Liz and Rome.

After the last chores were finished and it was time to go to bed, the two families gathered around the kitchen table in their mobile home and went through 'Liz's letters, "Because she has more! Go through hers' first!"

There were three letters of acceptance. One from Abbots Bromley School for Girls, one from Bearwood Collage and one from a Hogwarts School of—

"- Witchcraft and Wizardry? Is this some kind of joke?" Rome asked.

"Well, it can't have been," Tracy replied. "They sent an equipment list..."

Jack took the letter from his daughter's hands and turned it around. "There's no note that this is a prank... And Blue got the same letter."

"It's the only letter I got..." Blue looked down at the table as she held her only acceptance letter up.

There was silence for a moment while Paddy whined. Then 'Liz spoke up. "How do you owl someone?"

The others looked at her with an odd expression on their faces. "What? It says to owl them a reply... Stupid question; ignore that!"

In the end, they agreed to sleep on it. Besides, maybe Blue's letters got lost or just hadn't arrived yet.

While everyone was asleep, 'Liz and Blue cuddled under the blanket on the top bunk with Paddy.

"What should do?" 'Liz whispered.

Blue was silent for a moment, staring at Paddy who blinked at her. She sighed. "Well, Paddy? What should we do?"

Paddy blinked at them again.

**"I think, tomorrow, I should show both your parents what I really am. The circus is closed tomorrow, right?"** a voice asked. The voice didn't come from anywhere, really. It was in their heads, but at the same time, silent whimpers came from the dog in the bed. **"I can take you to Diagon Ally to get school supplies. I'll show you your vault; we'll have to request an inheritance test from the Goblins though."**

The girls hummed, looking at each other.

"But what happened to my other acceptance letters? There's no way at least one of the other schools didn't accept me, we sent hundreds!" Blue asked.

'Liz nodded, "We applied to every boarding school in the British Isles. One of them must of accepted us both."

Paddy sighed. **"Most likely, they intercepted the letters so you would have no choice but to go to Hogwarts. And if they intercepted them, we don't know who accepted you, so we can't send you to one."**

The three groaned quietly. "Well, no point waiting for tomorrow, lets tell them now," 'Liz decided, climbing out of bed before Blue or Paddy could protest.

She jumped down from Blue's bed with a _thump!_ It was soft, but it was enough to wake Tracy.

"Hmm? What?" Tracy mumbled.

"Sorry, Tracy," 'Liz said in a normal voice. "Blue and I have something to tell you. Can you wake Paul up?" 'Liz asked while she shook both her fathers. Blue sighed from her bed before leaping down with barely a sound and Paddy scrambled down noisily.

Once everyone was up and around the kitchen table again, 'Liz started.

"You know that acceptance letter from Hogwarts?" nods. "And you know Paddy?" ... nods. "And magic is real, right?" ...

"What kind of explanation is that?" Blue burst, looking at her friend in confusion. Turning to the five adults, she took a deep breath, "Mum, Dad, Julian, Jack, Rome, we have a confession to make."

The five adults, still half asleep, just blinked at her.

"Paddy is a human, a wizard," Blue continued.

Blink.

"He is going to take us shopping tomorrow at Diagon Ally."

Stare.

"And I am sure none of this is getting through to any of you. Paddy?"

Paddy barked from where he was scratching himself by the girls' bed. And a moment latter, a tall, slim man was standing where the large dog was. The man was pale, had blue eyes and long straight black hair to his waist; he wore a pair of slightly ripped jeans and a snug black t-shirt and was bare foot.

The adults stared for a moment.

"Are those my jeans?" Julian asked, finally awake.

"Out of all the questions to ask, why that one?" 'Liz shook her head at her dad's randomness.

Thankfully, Rome was next to wake up fully and reacted like her brother was supposed to.

"Wha-! How? But, he was a—dogs don't... Huh?"

The dog turned man sighed. "In order: I was a dog, and I became a human. Through a technique called Animagus transformation. Yes, I was a dog. Yes, normal dogs don't become human. And I am a wizard." He smiled, well more like smirked.

The seated adults blinked and stared for a moment...

Then fainted as one.

"... Well, they took that better than I expected," 'Liz stated.


	5. Friday 26 July 1991

The Swan Princess

* * *

When the adults woke up the next morning, they thought they had dreamed the whole confrontation up... until they saw a somewhat familiar man in their kitchen poking at their daughters who were making breakfast.

Blue noticed them staring after a minute. "Oh, you're awake now?" Brushing off the long haired man, the small girl brought three plates of pancakes over; one in each hand and one balanced on her head. 'Liz saw what her friend was doing and brought another three plates over motioning for the man to take the last two.

Setting all the food down, the table already set, the three sat down across from the still silent parents and stared at them. A mini (sort of) staring contest ensued between the eight of them.

Paul was the first to blink. "So... How 'bout some introductions? I'm Paul Silver."

Tracy was the next to blink and introduce herself. Then Rome, Jack and Julian after another two minutes of staring. The other three just continued to stare another five minutes before cracking up. Blue and 'Liz also introduced themselves, using their full names.

Then, "My name is Sirius Orion Black. The third. Or Padfoot. Or Paddy. Whichever." Tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, he allowed himself a small smirk before his blank mask overcame his face again. This discussion was serious; Slytherin manipulation may be needed. Ugh...

Don't get him wrong; ten years with practically nothing to do gave him time to think over his life, how it could have been better. His mistakes avoided, and his prejudice against Slytherins and Dark Families. I mean, those kids are sorted on their strongest attribute at ELEVEN! And they don't even get to change houses as they grew and matured. They have more than just one attribute and they can change; they still have to go through puberty. Ten years is a lot of time.

"Now," Paul started, so his role as a leader isn't just his job, "if I remember correctly, you were going to talk about this 'Hogwarts' and magic." It wasn't a question.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, the letter is usually delivered the day of the child's eleventh birthday to their place of residence; in some cases a representative is sent to deliver it personally. But due to moving from town to town every month, 'Liz's was *delayed a few days. Blues' relatives live a few blocks from here. Apparently, they were expecting some difficulty getting the letter to her, so sent it early; her birthday is July 31 by the way. There is a whole society of evolved humans with 'magic'. The society dates back as long as human life. Of course, it is hidden from the rest of the world and those without magic, Muggles, are only brought into this secret when a family member is invited to attend a magic school. Hogwarts is the best magic school in the British Isles."

Paul nodded in understanding, or confusion, "I see. So what are these 'special cases' when a representative comes? When the child is from a Muggle family?"

"Yes," Sirius had a really good poker face, so did Paul. "Muggleborns, magical children born to non-magical people, are looked down on by some because of their heritage. The representative, usually the Deputy, would explain as much as they could so they are not completely lost at school and can build friendships that they otherwise would be unable due to their inexperience in the Wizarding World. Purebloods, those whose relations all had magic for three generations or more, and Halfbloods, whose immediate family had magic for less than three generations, do not need the introduction to our world usually because they are raised in that world or has been part of it." Taking a deep breath, Sirius drank his cup of tea, you really can't enjoy a hot cup of tea when you are a dog, it just always seems weak, to give the rest a minute to absorb the given info.

Too bad Rome was on a diet, they didn't have enough syrup for his sweet tooth.

He had told as much as he could about the magical world to both Blue and 'Liz when they used accidental magic to understand him as a dog. Well, it seemed less accidental and more instinctual as they were able to understand other animals as well. He didn't mind when they talked to birds and squirrels, he was irritated when they spoke with cats, though- the only problem he really had was when they talked to snakes. The sarcastic fish are better than those hateful bastards, always saying such hurtful things to his poor little girls. At least they don't lie: the blunt truth was better than when they were told nice false lies by the rabbits. So cute, so sweet: they just can't tell anyone anything bad, so they lie.

"Then," started Rome, "why didn't anyone come to explain this to us, unless you're the rep."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I'm not the rep. Like I said, only Muggleborns get a rep. Purebloods are always raised in the Wizarding World and Halfbloods usually have knowledge of it if they aren't part of it. And that is where things get difficult. They have a magic book that records all magical children born in its boundaries and their status of blood—not if they live with a magical parent. If the magical parent dies or isn't part of the child's life, they still assume the child has knowledge of their world.

"They will send the letter by itself, even if they moved out of the country and don't speak English. They always assume because Hogwarts is the *'best magic school in the world, so they can put up with being unable to speak or learn, it is an_ honour_ just to be there!'

"And they only accept those born in the Isles, if they moved here, oh well, they are still not invited..." Sirius broke off, muttering to himself about morons and idiots who are full of themselves and quite a bit of profanity not suitable for little ears (though in his mind, 50 is still too young when it comes to either of his *Little Mistresses).

Clearing his throat after a minute, Sirius continued, "So a rep wasn't sent because both girls are Halfbloods, at least."

"Both?"

The morning past indoors and many things were explained to the five Muggles and two Halfbloods. Things like Blue's past, present and possible future, her fame, her family, her heritage, her vaults, her schooling, her acceptance letters, her inheritance, her dog that was really her godfather ("Dogfather!"), how she had to go or they will never leave them alone and how they had to be going now or they will never get the school shopping done.

Leaving was easy, just tell everyone the girls' got their acceptance letters and they were going to buy the supplies in London because there are a lot more stores and they can get everything at once and yes, the dog can come. The train took a few hours and the group got lost a few times in the Underground but they ultimately got to Charing Cross Road while the sun was out.

They entered the dirty old pub, looking quite out of place in their brightly colored clothes, bright against the dingy brown, black and gray background, anyway.

*Blue had her mid-thigh length hair in a braid pinned around the back of her head in a large circle tied off with a bright green ribbon at the nape of her neck, her bangs hung in her face, neatly parted to the right to show her *scarless forehead and side bangs that hung to her waist anyways. She wore a sleeveless white button up shirt and close fitting jean shorts with a skinny sky blue belt and lace black ballet flats.

'Liz's waist length brown hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of her head with a red windmill scrunchie, her bangs were left to hang in her face. 'Liz wore a white t-shirt and pastel blue vest and jean shorts with yellow flip flops.

The two women were dressed casually but as if going to a business meeting. The three men just wore button up shirts and long pants.

And Paddy was a shaggy dog with his tongue lolling out his mouth.

All activity stopped when they entered and looked around. Despite his nervousness, Paul didn't let the unnerving staring get to him, they worked at a circus for god's sake, and walked up to the bartender with as much dignity as he could, the others following his lead, to ask him to open the way to Diagon Ally. With that question, life came back to the still disgustingly dirty pub as they were led to a small empty courtyard in the back. 'Tom' the bartender tapped a few bricks with his wand and the wall opened up into an archway.

They would have stopped and gapped if they weren't warned not to.

**"Okay, first stop is Gringotts, then robes. After that, you can take your time. Let's go."** Paddy told Blue and 'Liz who told their parents.

Gringotts was an imposing, three story white stone structure with steps leading up to large bronze doors flanked by two goblin guards. Behind the bronze doors were equally large silver doors with a type of poem engraved. The entire ground floor was given completely over to the tellers. There were long lines at each desk but seemed to move quickly regardless.

Getting in line at a desk it was only minutes to their turn. The small but ferocious looking creature sneered down at the large group in front of its desk and asked what they wanted. Paul remained passive and quietly asked for an inheritance test. It was lucky those after them had to stay a meter behind them otherwise they would have been on the receiving end of a few sneers as they seemed to be quite rich. Must be Purebloods then.

The goblin stared for a moment, considering, then turned to the two small girls and large dog at the back of the group and nodded. He called for another goblin in a harsh rasping language and told the group to follow the smaller goblin to a private room.

They were lead down several hallways that seemed to slope down and up randomly until they were sure they wouldn't be able to leave by themselves.

Eventually, they reached a door lager than those past and their guide knocked. Another harsh rasping sound that they took to mean "Enter" came and they were let inside. Their guide spoke briefly with the larger, older goblin behind the large desk, then left.

The goblin motioned the humans in his office to take a seat, all the while studying them, particularly the girls and dog. It wasn't often an inheritance test is requested; the Purebloods usually kept immaculate records of who had children with whom and which child would be the heir of their House.

"My name is Flashknife. You requested an inheritance test?" he asked once they were all seated. The black haired man and the brown haired man sat on the only two chairs in front of his desk. The four females sat on the arms of the chairs and the last man leaned on the backs of the chairs. The dog just sat in the middle of the group.

One of the seated men, who he assumed to be the leader, nodded. "Yes, my daughter was adopted and the mother of my niece is unknown. It is likely their unknown parents may have been magical. We would like to know if they might have inherited anything." As he talked, he motioned to each girl.

Flashknife nodded. With the war almost a decade ago *a few young children were left orphaned with squib or Muggle relatives or just put into Muggle orphanages. Damn them if the Ministry actually did anything useful. Reaching into a desk drawer, he continued to question the humans. "And why would you suspect they are magical? Did their Hogwarts letters come, but no representative? You are Muggles, so how do you know about us?"

The same man answered, so he is the leader, pointing at the dog between the chairs, "This dog here is a wizard. By the Ministry, he is a dead man for being a Death Eater, selling out the Potter family and killing a wizard and himself on a Muggle street. He was to be put into Azkaban without a trial." Flashknife raised an eyebrow.

"I see. You have Lord Black to explain." Said Lord rudely snorted, loudly. He sat back in his seat and motioned one of the girls to take the ritual knife. "You just have to bleed a few drops of blood on the parchment."

Blue took the knife up first and shallowly pricked a finger. Her blood was absorbed into the parchment and letters as red as her blood appeared slowly.

_Harry James Potter_

_Born 31 July 1980_

_Son of James Potter (deceased) and Lilly Potter nèe Evens (deceased)_

_Halfblood_

_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Griffindor_

_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_

Flashknife seemed surprised, but he tried not to show it. The others, even the dog were openly shocked that Blue was heir to so many Houses. Sure, Flashknife expected the girl to be the heir to a House or two since Lord Black was with them, but the Boy-Who-Lived? And the boy isn't even a boy!

Clearing his throat to hide his shock, Flashknife questioned their knowledge of the girl being a boy. That led to an hour long explanation of transsexual surgery and official change of name and gender before 'Liz pricked her finger over another piece of parchment. Thankfully, 'Liz's blood didn't give them another heart attack.

_Elizabeth Juliet Carcious_

_Born 21 July 1980_

_Daughter of Jack Carcious and Amy Grey_

_Halfblood_

_Will inherit Amy Grey's vault (#237) upon Mother's Death_

After lots of other official mumbo jumbo we don't understand the need or use for, and a trip to Blues' trust vault, taking enough for two sets of school supplies and lots of anything else, the two families were, finally, able to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where the girls were led to the backroom while Tracy and Rome checked the racks for robes Blue and 'Liz could wear on their off days and the men were used as pack mules. Paddy wasn't allowed in the store, being a dog, and had to wait outside.

In the backroom, Blue and 'Liz were asked to stand on stools and robes were draped over their heads. They stood immaculately still while a boy beside them fidgeted (they go through this routine every three months since they were eight). The boy had red hair and subtle blue eyes, his face was rather dirty with lots of freckles and dirt and he wouldn't stay still giving the attendant a hard time trying to pin his robes and not stab him.

"Hey," the boy said, turning to Blue. "You guys going to Hogwarts, too? I'm a first year; my name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Bluebell Silver." Blue smiled gently. Ron seemed to wince slightly at her name for some reason.

'Liz grinned widely over her friend's head, "Elizabeth Carcious. We're both first years as well: you probably can't tell cause I'm tall and Blue's small."

The redhead's smile widened a bit and he started to go off on what his surprisingly large family were doing to get ready for school. Three of his brothers were getting the books, his mother and sister, who would be going to Hogwarts next year, were getting potions and astronomy stuff and his father was outside in the main store trying to get protective gloves that weren't so expensive. "Cause, you know, I've got big hands. I'm probably going to get one of my brothers' and one of them will get the new gloves. Well, not new; we can't afford it. It'll be from the second hand bin, but it'll be in better condition than any we have at home."

Blue listened bemused, 'Liz had long tuned out, her eyes slightly glazed over, not that Ron noticed. "My, what a large family you have," Blue said when the boy finally took a break.

He nodded. "Sixth child of seven. Only Ginny is younger than me. Hey, what House do you think you'll get into? I'm Griffindor; all Weasley's are. If I get into another House, there'll be a scandal—nothing against them, except Slytherin: I'd just drop out if I was put there, wouldn't you? I'd rather be homeschooled than be a slimy, sneaky snake."

By now, 'Liz had snapped out of her daze and interrupted Ron's rant of how wonderful Griffindor was and how horrible Slytherin was. "Hey, now. Snakes aren't slimy; they're quite smooth, actually. And it isn't the House that's good or bad, it's the people in it. They were once Noble Houses, so they couldn't have been so bad at the beginning. It's been, like, a thousand years: anyone's reputation would have changed. Details would have been left out and added in, and after all this time there is little if any truth. Legends are like rumours; they change and die and are brought back and is not to be trusted lightly unless you get it from the people involved—all the people and form your own opinion without any bias."

Ron seemed put out that there was anyone who could speak nicely of a snake. "Well, what House?" he asked again instead.

'Liz was annoyed he would brush off all she just said. It was a life lesson there. "Griffindor or Hufflepuff. I'm a hard worker and totally loyal, but I'm told I'm quite brash and brave and all that." She shrugged.

Blue thought about that for a moment. She wanted to be with 'Liz, but personality wise...

"Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Griffindor is also a possibility if what you said about family is true. Ravenclaw would be nice, if only for the peace and quiet." Ron sneered when he heard the girl beside him might be in Slytherin, but perked up when Griffindor family was mentioned. "It isn't my choice, though, is it? There's some test that'll put us in our Houses. Don't bother asking any of your brothers, it's traditional to keep the sorting a secret." Sirius wouldn't tell them, and he usually would do anything for his girls.

At that moment, the door back to the store opened and Tracy and Rome entered followed by Paul and Jack, their arms piled high with robes, and Julian, his arms piled with little outfits to go with the robes. Tracy and Rome also carried some clothes and had some shoes and accessories with them.

"Blue, 'Liz," Tracy started with stars in her eyes. It was rare they ever got to shop like she wanted, so she was excited. "We've got some clothes for you to go through. We don't have to buy them all, but you don't know if you want to wear them or something—you don't want to stand out to much right? How long 'til their done?" she asked the attendants.

The one pinning up 'Liz's robes looked up, "One more minute or so."

Blue and 'Liz looked bemused at the amount of clothes in their arms. "Mummy... We'll only need a couple robes, and the one for winter has to be a Hogwarts robe. We'll probably never wear it..."

Downcast, the two women agreed and left to put everything back.

"It hasn't even been half an hour, how do they do that?" 'Liz asked quietly as she and Blue stepped down from the stool. "Even so, we could pick out a few other things, at the very least; you can wear them for your show, Blue." Blue nodded and they said farewell to the boy whose robes weren't anywhere near done.

Once all the robes Tracy and Rome picked out were put away and 'Liz and Blue choose a couple more and they picked up the protective gloves and hat, they left to finish shopping. Luckily, the robes would be sent to them in a couple days.

Their next stop was a trunk shop so they could just put their bags in instead of carrying everything. They picked the same model type that only came in different shades of violet and designs of flowers. The trunks were covered in dragonskin and had brass locks and nameplate and had wheels for easier transportation.

'Liz picked a dark violet trunk with designs of carnations and daises in lavender and white. Blue choose a shade lighter than 'Liz with designs of bluebells and lilies in light blue and white and had flecks of lavender.

The trunks had two compartments; the main compartment which was empty, the second compartment for books and paper which was like a pull-out desk (the desk had drawers and you pull up and out in front of the trunk) with space for more books under the desk; and a built in Muggle apartment with working electricity and water (the windows were charmed to show the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest in real time, the door which would lead out of an apartment could be connected to another trunk of the same model, so of course they had the trunks connected to each other). The kitchen was spelled to keep all food from going bad and prevent fires and would be kept in stock at all times. The furniture only consisted of the *basics: tables, chairs, bed- stuff like that. It also had a voice and password activated shrinking charm that would turn it into a *charm for a chain linked bracelet.

They paid for the trunks (5 gallons, 7 sickles and 3 knuts) and had their names engraved on the nameplate. Since they didn't have their wands, the shop attendant helped set the passwords.

They went by Flourish and Blotts, where the girls got more books than strictly necessary and had to be dragged out by the ear, Scribbulus Writing Instruments where they, again, got more than needed for the whole year ("Well we need to practice or no one would be able to read our writing!" *looks at 60 rolls of 20 feet of parchment, 10 packs of 20 quills and 2 plain knifes, 4 packs of 50 black inkbottles and 2 Start Writing books), Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Pottidge's Cauldron Shop, and Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for school supplies. They stopped by the Owl Post Office to send replies to their acceptance letters (_We would also like to let you know that Harry Potter has had a change of name and gender. Her name is now Bluebell Silver. Also, we would like to request to bring a dog to Hogwarts. He is quite smart and will likely find a way to get to the girls. We know how terribly busy you can be at this time of year so please only reply if you have a problem with this arrangement so we can work it out.)_ and Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy an owl to send letters with. The girls agreed on a female snowy owl that seemed to take a liking to them both.

And, of course, what is shopping with women if you don't stop by a salon of some kind? Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions sold them enough soap, shampoo and acne potions for four for a year. They also picked up some make up so they wouldn't look dead if they need to pull an all-nighter.

The last stop, as was tradition, was Ollivander's Wand Shop.

* * *

AN: You guys had better be thankful; I had to do a lot of research for this one chapter, so be thankful! Answers to your question-reviews below.

917brat: I'm not sure if the sister/bff relationship will become more, I have a while now; they're 11! The rest of the circus doesn't know Paddy is more than a dog and Sirius never went to Azkaban; he escaped the same way Wormtail did—as an animal. The Wizarding World thinks he killed Peter Pettigrew and himself. You will have to wait a couple chapters to find out how Hogwarts reacts.

Sakura Lisel: That's right, Harry had transsexual surgery and, no, it's not illegal, actually. I didn't put it in yet, but he only stayed with the Dursleys' for a few months, so he was about 2 years old. Thanks for the idea about metamorhmagus, I might use it, but not for Blue, maybe... don't know yet.

Thanks for your reviews! Love you guys!

*'Liz is born July 21, 1980 (yes they are only ten days apart in age)

*yes, he is mocking Hogwarts, or more specifically, Dumbledore

*as a dog, he thinks of Blue and 'Liz as his Little Mistresses (in a purely loyal dog fashion (I know what some of you were thinking, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!) and maybe overprotective guard)

*yeah, yeah, I know: I'm being very specific about their clothes. I can't help it; I'm a fashion student and will sell clothes online, independently, in five or so years... Don't know why I'm telling you this...

*they had surgery done to cover it up

*children weren't targeted, they were casualties

*did you guys understand that?

*a plain apartment—no computers or TV—and it is all so plain and boring and blah, blah, blah...

*a student would need about 10 rolls of 20 feet of parchment, 1 pack of 20 quills and 1 plain knife, 1 pack of 50 black inkbottles. Of course, it is between two of them...


	6. Ollivander's Wand Shop

The Swan Princess

* * *

Ollivander's Wand Shop was tiny, nestled between two larger stores on either side, if Paddy wasn't leading them, they might have passed it. Peeling gold letters over the door spelled Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., in the dusty window was a single wand on a faded violet cushion. The inside was just as dusty as the outside suggested with only a single, spindly chair in the corner. It was dark there; the only light came from outside, sending dark shadows to cast over the majority of the room. Thousands of narrow boxes against the wall piled right to the ceiling, containing wands most likely. There was little room for any more once even the dog was in the store.

Looking around, there was no one.

"Hello," a voice said from the shadows. Startled, they jumped and turned around to find the voice. Paddy was barking and growling at a particular patch of shadow that just slightly stood out. The voice laughed slightly and stepped into the dying light of the evening sun, revealing himself to his customers as an old man with snowy white hair and sparkling blue eyes wearing a very old fashioned gentleman's suit in the same faded violet as the pillow in the window. "I didn't expect to see you for a few days yet, Mr Potter, but I expect one cannot expect much from you and not be surprised—or are you a Miss, now?"

Blue nodded, mentally shaking herself, "Yes, I am now Bluebell Silver. How do you—"

"—know who you are?" the man interrupted. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Silver, and the faces that bought them. Even though you are no longer of the male gender, you still look amazingly like your father. Though your appearance as a female overshadows that, making the underlying beauty of your mother shine through. Only the truly shallow cannot see both parents in a child." The man now looked at 'Liz, "I was unaware Amy Grey had a child though. Usually, any child's birth is made public knowledge, what with how small we are—though that may be because of her *cousin... yes most likely her cousin. Now what is your name child?"

_Her cousin?_ "Elizabeth Carcious..."

"Ah, beautiful name, beautiful like the Queen in her youth. I am Ollivander; the owner of this branch. Now who's first... no, no, better start with you, Miss Carcious. Which is your wand arm?" Mr Ollivander brought out a measuring tape from a pocket and started measuring 'Liz's arm: from shoulder to fingertip, shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist, to each finger, each knuckle... At some point he left to gather wands while his customers watched the tape measure around the poor girls' head and length of hair. The thing gets so out of hand when it is not properly watched, not that poor old Ollivander knew.

"That's enough." At those words, the tape just fluttered to the ground. He picked up the first wand and handed it to the girl, "Birch and unicorn tail hairs, 10 ½ inches. Just give it a wave."

'Liz waved it, feeling silly. Nothing happened—then, a small fire started on the counter. Ollivander took the wand back and handed her another. They continued this for almost a half hour, every wand creating some form of small scale destruction. Finally, 'Liz had her wand.

"Walnut and dragon heartstring, 11 ½ inches; bit swishy, good for Healing and Duelling." Mr Ollivander's eyes were a bit distant for a while. Paddy motioned with his tail to keep quiet. "A true warrior you are... Miss Silver, your wand arm, if you please?"

_Warrior? Does this mean war is coming?_

Blue went through twice as many wands than 'Liz, but eventually got her wand. "Holly and phoenix feather, 10 ¾ inches; nice and supple, good for Defence and Healing. Strange, though..."

Looking up from her wand, Blue asked, "What's strange, sir?"

Ollivander stared into space for a while. "What's strange is that there are only two holly and phoenix feather wands in this store... the one in your hands, now, and another, 11 inches. I was sure I picked up the 11 inches one." He started to head for the back of the store again, probably looking for the 11 inches wand. "You see, it is an odd combination, but I just thought I would make a couple one day... 50 years ago. The reason it is odd, is because the phoenix feather would burn the wood if it doesn't agree with it, and all you would have is ash." Finding the wand he was looking for, Ollivander came back to the front of the store. "Phoenix feathers are rare, so every generation only one holly and phoenix feather wand is made, though none have ever been weld by a wizard. I made one," he held out the 11 inches wand, "and succeeded. So, I made another," he gestured to the 10 ¾ inches wand, "and again success. The first was chance, a feather from the phoenix guarding Hogwarts—the second was from an ice phoenix, what is believed to be only a legend. The third time was a complete failure.

"There is a legend among wandmakers that a holly and phoenix feather wand will only be made for those children of destiny. Holly is holy, and phoenixes represent new beginnings, good or bad. The fact there are two means there are two Saviours... It is the wand that chooses the wizard Miss Silver...

"War is coming child... beloved child; you are only half of our salvation. The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Snapping out of his trance-like state, Ollivander asked for 14 gallons, 7 each wand, and received another 6 for 2 wand holsters.

"Oh, and Lord Black, I should warn you to keep an eye on your girls in the coming years. Hogwarts soon will not be as safe as it once was." With those ominous parting words, Mr Ollivander disappeared into his store as the two families left into the darkness of night.

Diagon Ally was a dangerous place at night, as Paddy well knew as he growled at every movement. For a group of Muggles and two first year Muggleborns, they were left completely alone as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, if only because of the large Grim dog protecting them. Otherwise, the Dark wizards in the shadows would have had their ways with them.

Getting back to the entrance, Blue and 'Liz shrunk their trunks and they left for the safer Underground to get home. It wasn't that late, only 9:30 or so, so they arrived back with enough time for sleep and be awake for their show in the morning. Luckily, it was late enough no one noticed the lack of shopping bags.

They'll go back to London next week to buy more things for school; less for school use, more for personal use.

Ehh... whatever, it's late, just go to sleep and we'll see you with the sun.

* * *

AN: I went to the link below to get the info for wands. Be happy you get two updates today (it is partially to say sorry for not updating for two weeks but school is starting! You might not get an update for a month! So get used to it. I'm in school and nowhere near finishing.)

.

*did anyone recognize the name Grey? If you did, congratulations! Have some cyber-treats! To those that didn't, 'Liz Carcious is related to Fenrir Greyback. Greyback, in my story, changed his name slightly because he is a well known werewolf. His wolf demanded he protect his family, thus the name change. It is not official, but it is what everyone knows him as, so even the Ministry changed his files. Gringotts is the only place with his true name on record, and no one but another goblin or their human workers have access.


	7. Liz's Best Friend

The Swan Princess

* * *

'LIZ'S POV

It's been a week since the shopping trip at Diagon Ally, and so far, Hogwarts doesn't seem to have a problem with Paddy coming along. Right now we're back in London for more shopping. It was so hard hiding what we bought from the rest of the circus: we were caught once, but my genius saved us. I told them the school wants us to learn to write with quills 'cause they're traditional, and we didn't want to be the only ones whose writings the teachers can't read. The same excuse was used for the trunks and Hedwig.

Anyway, we're in Muggle London this time. We're buying a girl's essentials for back-to-school, or in our case to-school. We made sure to leave early this time, like 6 am; we took one of the cars so we wouldn't have to drag piles of bags all the way back, though we also brought our trunks, in charm form, so we could buy even more. We had to go to Gringotts first, or else we would be using all the money the circus earned. It's not just ours to do with. We ended up getting a credit card, thing... it works like a credit anyways. Tracy had to give her signature cause it would look weird if Blue was the one paying with the card.

It has been almost 5 hours and we are just now taking a break. Blue and I have bookbags, pencil cases, binders, pens, pencils, paper, pencil crayons, markers, hi-lighters, sticky notes, notebooks, sketchbooks, rulers, scissors, tape, paperclips, thumbtacks, bulletin boards, dry erase boards, dictionaries, thesauruses, laptops, digital cameras, printers, refill cartridges, iPods, stereos, headphones, earphones, running shoes, jogging suits, bathrobes, shower tote, soap, over the door hooks, towels, hair dryers, flat irons, curling irons, hairbrushes, combs, hair ties, hair bands, bobby pins, toothbrush, toothpaste, trashcans, alarm clocks, desk lamps, flashlights, blankets, sheets, pillows, pillow cases, bed spread, seat cushions, make up and make up bags.

And we're not even half way done, yet! At least according to Tracy...

Right now, we have to get the bags to the car (and into the trunks unseen) then, we get to eat! FINALLY! Shopping is torture... _cry..._

We still have to get dress shirts, black skirts, dress shoes, snacks, storage drawers, hangers, swivel chairs, bookcases, full-length mirrors, clothes, shoes and accessories. Then we get to splurge and buy whatever else we think we might need... I'm getting a new sewing machine and more fabrics.

Tracy and Daddy are fighting over where to eat. Tracy wants to go to a fancy restaurant and Daddy wants burgers.

"Why don't we go to a café?" Blue asks bemused. We've been standing here for a few minutes now and, while amusing, we really wanted to go eat. Personally, I want to get burgers as well, mostly 'cause they are faster than fancy restaurants.

We ended up going to a burger place 'cause we couldn't find any café near where we were and the waiting lines for restaurants were too long so... yeah. They even let Paddy in; they're so nice!

Sitting at the table next to us was a large, beefy man with a moustache, a thin blond woman and a... really round child around my age. And that's nicely said.

Really, the man looks like a walrus, the woman a giraffe and the kid a pig in a wig. The woman was only eating a salad and her companions were having several burgers and cokes and fries and pretty much everything on the menu. No wonder they're so *fat. And the woman was encouraging them to eat more; what, are they preparing for a speed eating contest or something?

We were almost done eating when the boy practically screamed he was going to the washroom. I stared for a while, I admit. When the boy was out of sight, the man and woman started talking; nothing interesting, just how their boy was already going to boarding school and blah, blah, blah. I got board and was about to turn away when THAT name came up, and I tuned back in.

"What about that boy?" the man asked with a sneer.

"The letter should have come to us by now. What if they know he isn't living with us? Do you think they might find the boy and make us take him in again?" the woman said. She seemed a bit tense.

The man shrugged and belched. "The boy wouldn't even be alive. I left him in an ally in the worst part of London. Unless he made it to the respectable part, he would be dead. If not, he'd be in the orphanage. He might even be adopted," the man grimaced and wrinkled his nose as if he suddenly smelt something horrible. "Don't know why anyone would care about that freak though. More money than he's worth. Whatever happened, they can't force him on us. I'll just take him to another country on a business trip and leave him there."

The woman seemed to be about to complain, but thought better and nodded.

"Don't worry, Pet." Patting the woman on the shoulder, he continued. "I have everything under control. If I have any say, you wouldn't even hear the name Harry Potter for the rest of your life..."

I didn't get to hear anymore because we were leaving at that moment. Looking over, Blue was talking happily with Dad and Paul about other things we could get for our trunk apartment. She didn't seem to have even noticed those people.

I'm glad. I would hate it if she had heard and was upset about it. Blue's my best friend, we even have matching bracelets we made ourselves, if she was upset I might go take revenge... Actually, I might do that anyway. Just need to find their house, spray paint and a few rolls of toilet paper.

Shaking my head, I join the banter and asked if we could get big screen TVs.

Blue's my friend; I won't let her be hurt if I can do something to stop it.

* * *

917brat: Ron made a face at Blue's full name because it sounds like a Pureblood's name. And one who's proud of it. You know, like Draco Malfoy. It sounds too regal for Blue to be a Muggleborn or a Halfblood.

*I have nothing against large people but for the sake of my story I will have to insult you a bit. I apologise if I offend anyone.


	8. Sept 1

The Swan Princess

* * *

September 1st! What to do? What to wear? Uniform or casual? The equipment list didn't actually say they had to wear anything but the robe. Does that mean students can wear whatever they want under it?

Chaos reigned supreme this fine morning; at least, it did in the family mobile home of the Silver Stars Circus. Two little girls were running around making sure they had everything they would need for the next four months. Clothes, jewellery, make up, books... everything HAD to be where they were supposed to be. Poor Hedwig wouldn't be able to carry anything to them.

Blue was double and triple checking her wardrobe and desks. 'Liz was stuffing last minute possessions she wished to bring into the first compartment of her trunk. Then Tracy came in and told them to make sure they had everything needed for Hedwig and Paddy as well.

Of course they had everything for little Hedwig and poor Paddy packed already. They weren't heartless.

"You do have Hedwig's things, don't you 'Liz?"

"Of course! You have Paddy's stuff, Blue?"

"Yes."

Finally, they were ready to leave. By car, the drive to King's Cross Train Station was about an hour away. They had plenty of time to get there and do just a little bit more shopping... yeah, no more shopping.

_10:54 am_

Okay, I said no more shopping but they just had to stop and buy these supper cute stuffed animal pillows! They are sooo cute. Then the girls spotted a Make Your Own Jewellery set and spent almost an hour picking out the links and charms and ribbons; then they had to put it all back because the line was huge and they would definitely miss the train.

So now, if they don't hurry, the train would leave without them. How were they supposed to find a platform 9 ¾? There was no such platform.

They reached the platform between 9 and 10 and were about to ask someone where 9 ¾ was when a large redhead family passed by. There were four boys with a trunk each and the eldest had an owl. They were being lead by a short, somewhat portly woman and a little girl. The woman was talking quite loudly about all the Muggles being here and asking if anyone remembered which platform they were at. They were heading to 9 ¾ as well.

"I thought the Wizarding World was supposed to be a secret," Blue whispered to 'Liz. "Isn't it odd that that woman is practically announcing to the world they exist?"

'Liz shrugged. "Maybe they show Muggleborns where to go?" They decided to follow the redhead group and see what they do. They stopped by one of the pillars and the eldest boy ran right at it. Right before he crashed into the brick wall, a crowd of adults blocked the view and when they passed, the boy was nowhere to be seen. The woman sent the next two, twins, at the wall and the same thing happened. The crowd came out of nowhere and disappeared again. The woman seemed to look around for someone but couldn't find them. She sent the last boy through and followed with the girl by her side.

Blue and 'Liz looked at each other and walked up to the wall. Tracy and Paul were arguing quietly about something and absentmindedly followed. Rome, Julian and Jack just shook their heads. Really, they were supposed to be the mature adults...

Blue and 'Liz decided not to run at the wall as that could attract attention. Despite the fact the crowd would mysteriously appear to shield them, someone was bound to notice something was weird. They decided to just lean casually against it and fall through. Luckily, Rome caught on to their thinking and pushed the two couples through the moment the mysterious crowd had them covered.

On the other side, there stood a scarlet steam engine train; on the front of the train was a sign with gold lettering stating it was the Hogwarts Express. There were kids their age and older with trunks, owls in cages hooting their displeasure, cats meowing greetings and parents hurrying their children on the train. They themselves decided to hurry as well. It wasn't long before the train was to depart.

There were plenty of empty compartments at the back of the train since everyone was fighting for ones in front. The girls settled down and soon the train was moving. Paddy was barking at the passing people and the girls were waving with their arms out the window. Once they were unable to see their family anymore, they sat down again and prepared themselves for a long ride.

Sometime later, the redhead boy they now recognized as Ron Weasley from Madam Malkin's, opened the door to their compartment. He only looked around and muttered "Wrong compartment" and left again. They were bothered twice more after that, once by a bushy haired girl their age asking if they've seen a toad and then nagging about Paddy, who was napping on the floor, not being allowed to Hogwarts. She shut up and left with her nose in the air when Blue calmly said that they had written the Deputy Headmistress and received no response saying he couldn't come. The third time came in the form of a short blond boy, just a bit taller than Blue, and two small gorillas.

The blond boy seemed like one of those rich Purebloods Paddy warned them about. Luckily, they were dressed in the button up shirts, black skirts and shiny black Mary Jane's with white knee high socks they bought in Muggle London. With their school robes on the seat next to them, Paddy said they looked like little Pureblood girls.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the blond asked. He completely disregarded the two behind him who seemed to be his bodyguards.

Looking at each other, the girls shrugged their shoulders. "Sure, go ahead," Blue said regally. If this boy was a Pureblood, it would be best if he thought they were as well.

The boy stepped in and just closed the door in his bodyguards (?) faces and sat down next to Blue.

"My name is Draco. Who are you two?"

"Bluebell," hey, if he wasn't going to give his full name, neither was she.

"Elizabeth."

Draco pulled out a book from within his robes and settled down to read. Following his example, Blue and 'Liz returned to the books they weren't able to read in a month.

A few hours later, the train came to a stop and they got off. A giant of a man was calling out for the first years to follow him and they walked down a dirt path. It was dark, they couldn't see anything.

Eventually, the path led them to a lake and a fleet of small boats.

"No more 'en four ta a boat!" the giant called. Blue, 'Liz and Draco got in a boat and were joined by another boy who introduced himself to be Blaise. When they turned a corner and got their first sight of Hogwarts, Blue and 'Liz thought the name really didn't do the castle justice.

They were going to learn magic! And they were going to learn magic in a castle! This is so exciting! I can't wait.


	9. The Sorting

The Swan Princess

* * *

When they reached land, the giant lead them to a door of wood and iron. The giant knocked three times and a stern looking woman in her 70's opened the door.

"The First Years' 'fessor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid." The woman said stiffly. "Follow me." Professor McGonagall led the group of first years to an antechamber to the side of a pair of doors even larger than the ones at Gringotts. There she explained the House system, point system and how your House is your family while you're here. She told them to make themselves more presentable, looking disapprovingly at Ron Weasley, and left for the moment.

Blue and 'Liz looked each other over for any imperfections in their appearances. White button up shirts, black skirts, black Mary Jane's and white knee socks; wrinkle free and prefect. Black school robes and tie; immaculately straight and not a hint of lint or dust. Make up; natural, perfect and just a touch of glitter around the eyes.

'Liz had her hair in a French braid over her left shoulder with a red ribbon and Blue had her hair in three French braids that became one at the nape of her neck and went down to her shoulder blades, tied off with a dark blue elastic, the rest left to hang to her hips.

Some stupid boys were being stupid near the front of the group; fighting a troll to be sorted? Wait, was that Ron? There's a toad on the floor, ghosts, screaming, put downs... It was a very exciting 5 minutes. Sigh... you can just taste the sarcasm.

Eventually, McGonagall came back and lead them to the Great Hall. All the older kids sat at four long tables and at the end of the room was a table where the teachers sat. Looking up, the first years gasped at the night sky above them; the snotty, bushy haired girl from on the train was in the front of the group and spoke in a very loud voice how it wasn't actually the sky, it was just charmed that way; she read it in Hogwarts: A History. Really, half the Hall heard her.

They were clumped in a group facing the Head Table, before of which was a rickety, rotting three legged stool with a ratty old witches hat. The hall grew silent and everyone was staring at the hat, the first years following their lead, staring in disgust at the obvious ill care and in curiosity. The hat was still a moment, then shook itself, loosening a year's worth of dust all over the stool and surrounding floor. Its brim opened like a mouth, then it started to _sing!_

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone cheered and the sorting began. Really, being sorted by a hat; fighting something seems more logical right now, even a troll!

It wasn't long before 'Liz's name was called. Draco lifted an eyebrow when he didn't recognize her family name and sneered a bit, though it seemed more for show than anything. 'Liz walked with all the confidence being stared at and living in a circus all her life gave her up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it was only seconds until the hat called out her House.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The red and gold table clapped, a bit louder than for the others before her, but that's probably because she's wearing a red ribbon. 'Liz loves red and pink, mostly pink.

The sorting went on and eventually,

"Potter, Harry!"

...Really? They had written that Harry Potter was dead and was now Bluebell Silver. Whispers broke out among the student population; people were standing to get a look at _the_ Harry Potter. The first years yet to be sorted were looking around at each other, especially the forehead.

Blue let them wonder for a few seconds while she gathered herself. She sucked in a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and boldly stepped forward. The group parted before her when they noticed her move, consequently drawing the Halls' attention.

Some of the teachers looked about to stand, but Blue spoke before they could.

"Professor McGonagall," Blue started as she stepped to the front of the group of students. She spoke with a regal gage; a soft light voice, pleasing to the ear and a quiet command that carried all across the Hall. "I believe my parents wrote to you about the change of name and gender. It was in our response to the acceptance letter: Harry James Potter is now a female and my name is." She took a step onto the raised platform. "Bluebell." A large step to the stool and the shocked still woman. "Lilly." One more step. "Silver."

With that, Blue quickly spun on her heel, sat and pulled the sorting hat over her head consecutively. Her long silky hair whipped about her head dramatically. 'Liz was right; it would seem more commanding and final if her hair was loose, rather than a tight up-do. No one spoke in protest or question during or after her little performance.

_Well, what have we here? Harry Potter, I finally get to meet you. Or are you Bluebell Silver now? What a lovely name you have, it definitely reflects your soul's colors._

Blue barely held her composure. It wouldn't do to put up such a wonderful performance and not see it through. It would completely ruin the image she had just given the entire school- and when word gets to the parents, then the papers, the entire Wizarding World.

'_Are you the Hat?'_ Hey, it's not a stupid question when magic is involved._ 'Yes, my name is Bluebell Silver now, legally in both the Muggle and Wizarding World... And what do you mean my name reflects my soul? What does that have to do with anything?'_

_Yes, I am the Hat. As to the color of your soul... that is something for you to find out. For now, we are here to sort you into your House. Now, let's see... courage, brilliant mind you have, talent. Oh, my yes, in spades. And a thirst. To prove yourself, though you may never again meet those you want to prove yourself to. Yes... now where to put you?_

_You are brave and bold—but that is just your everyday, isn't it? You can no longer be considered brave or courageous._

_Your brilliant mind makes you a fit for Ravenclaw—but you have no want or need to learn from books. You'd rather experience it firsthand. I'm afraid that will make you a bit of an outcast then._

_Slytherin or Hufflepuff; you were quite spot on when you thought you might end up in either one. But your qualities for both are about equal, so which House do you want?_

'_You're letting me choose?'_

_Well, yes. I don't normally do this, but you get to choose Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Like I said, you are about equal there: though, if you really look, there are little difference in the virtues of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Really, the only differences in this time frame are the connections you will make._

_Those with little connection through family who will always be on your side. Or those whose connections are great even at their young age and will always stand for you in public. Which will you choose?_

Blue was silent. Choose her own House? This would've been so much easier if Griffindor was an option; she could be with 'Liz. But Griffindor wasn't an option...

It would've been better if the Hat were to choose. It would put her in a House that would accept her and allow her to make friends. She didn't want to be stared at like a freak show.

Not again...

_So you have made your decision, then? Great!_

'_Wait, what? I didn't make any decision, yet! What are you—'_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_ the hat shouted at the Hall. Everyone was silent a moment, then the green and silver House clapped. It was no different than for any other Slytherin. Polite, but not enthusiastic. To them, she was just another first year.

Quietly pulling the hat off her head—with barely a hair out of place—Bluebell Silver walked gracefully to the clapping House Table. She sat beside Draco Malfoy, across from a girl named Pansy Parkinson who was sorted just before her.

The rest of the Hall seemed to be in shock, either over that he was a she or her House, Blue didn't know. Luckily, the dark man at the end of the Head Table in front of the Slytherin table seemed to get impatient and cleared his throat loudly, snapping McGonagall into calling the next student up. Everyone else broke out of their trance-like state and began blinking again.

Really, it was creepy when they don't blink.

The rest of the evening went by pretty uneventfully. The Headmaster got up after the last student, Blaise Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin and said some odd words and food appeared. They ate and got to know their Housemates, announcements were made and the students were sent off to their Common Rooms.

* * *

AN: OMG! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST A MONTH! I'M SORRY but I have sooo much homework and projects!

... Okay, I have a little homework. But I have Math every other day! I HATE MATH! I am horrible at it; it has got to be my worst class! I just don't understand anything! And I have 4 projects due this week! _WAIL!_

Anyway, enough complaining; if I am able, I will have an update every other week during school. Holidays and breaks will definitely see at least two chapters.

Other than that, hope you are all having a better school year than me. The next chapter will be really short so should be up by Wednesday—no promises. I really want to have longer chapters, but I don't want to be one of those who update every two months or so. I hate that! Especially if they are really good, because by the time they update I forgot what their fic was about and have to read it from the beginning again.

Moving on... Bye!

PS: I am going to go over past chapters and refine them. There won't be any major changes, mostly just grammar and explaining myself better. If there are any significant changes, I will let you know in the latest chapter.


	10. Snape's Thoughts

The Swan Princess

* * *

"Slytherin." Professor Snape began, "has a long and noble history. For centuries, Slytherin House has produced some of the greatest Ministers of Magic, Masters of their chosen field and business men who have pushed our small society to greater developments well ahead of the time."

The first years sat quietly on the couches and armchairs around the fire in front of which their Head of House stood. They were in the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons receiving the welcoming speech as was tradition. A tradition that fell out of practice in two of the other houses: only Hufflepuff received the welcoming speech as well now.

Blue sat quietly on the end of one of the couches. All the girls sat on one of the couches like it wasn't their right to sit on the armchairs the boys were on. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott claimed the three armchairs while Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle took up an entire couch by themselves. Next to Blue were Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicient Bulstrode, and Tracy Davis. All five were just small enough to sit together on the four seater.

The fifth year prefects had lead them from the Great Hall to the Common Room, explaining the paths to their classes the next day. The rest of the House had arrived before they did and the prefects sat them down and explained the Hogwarts traditions and why they were falling out of practice in the other three Houses. Slytherin's pride came from the continued traditions that others have forgotten. Even Muggleborns would be considered to be from a high standing family if only they were sorted int Slytherin and practiced the customs. It is a shame only a quarter of Magical Britain knew the traditions of their forefathers.

Professor Snape was a tall, pale man with stringy black hair and deep eyes. He wore all black; from his trousers to his robes; they were of good quality and were very durable. He stood ramrod straight with his arms behind his back and spoke in a deep, almost growling voice—barely a whisper that carried all around the room.

"Perhaps, if you study and work hard, some of you might be someone to be proud of even centuries in the future." Professor Snape let his gaze wonder over the small faces of his newest first years, lingering just a second on the son-turned-daughter of James Potter. He had dreaded this year for a decade. The son of his most hated school rival and his best friend.

In his mind, Harry Potter was just as spoiled as his father—and just as cocky, with his rats-nest hair, glasses, fame and fortune. In his mind, Harry Potter had been a carbon copy of his father down to the last hair. In his mind, Harry Potter was a Griffindor. In his mind, not in real life.

He hadn't thought Dumbledore would really leave the Boy-Who-Lived with his Muggle relations. He had thought it was just a distraction so anyone looking would get nowhere. No. Harry Potter was supposed to be a spoiled brat that he would be able to crush under his foot. He wasn't supposed to be a girl.

Now though... Now, instead of looking like his father with his mothers' eyes, he looked like his mother with his father's hair. Lilly had been quite small until their sixth year. She had been small and frail looking. Petunia, who had dreamed of marrying a lord, had researched proper posture and etiquette and had forced the lessons on Lilly as well. Lilly had been better behaved than even some Purebloods during Hogwarts. Her son was practically a mirror image of her now.

Bluebell Silver, not Harry Potter, was a Slytherin. A well-behaved Slytherin. She was not spoiled or cocky or rude or a Griffindor.

The next seven years might not be as unbearable as he had once thought.

* * *

AN: I reiterate, I will update once a month from now on because I just realized how much homework can accumulate when you put it off even a day. I apologize.

_WAIL!_ I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK! PITY ME! IT'S SO DULL MY IMAGINATION IS DYIING!


	11. First Night In Dorm

The Swan Princess

AN: Forgot to say I don't own Harry Potter and am making no money from this. PS. Any info on transsexual surgery is researched online so correct me if I'm wrong, I have no experience and don't know much on the subject beyond what everyone else knows.

* * *

"So how is it that the Boy-Who-Lived became a girl?"

Blue paused in brushing out her hair to turn to girl behind her. Pansy Parkinson was a hard-faced girl, with short dark brown hair. She had a pretty face, but it looked quite like a pug's when she sneered like she did.

All the first year girls shared a room since there were only the five of them; of course Pansy had demanded her own personal rooms because Snape mentioned that Blue would be getting her own rooms due to the fact she used to be a he. Snape didn't want to deal with a whinny little first year so he just took Blue's room away. It didn't really bother Blue at first, then Pansy talked to her.

There were five beds, one for each of them in the oval shaped room. The beds were made of red stained cherry wood and had dark violet and sky blue curtains. The bed spreads were a creamy blue, the pillows a few shades darker, the duvet and blanket were a soft lavender and pale yellow with different flower and bird outlines embroidered on. Their trunks were placed at the foot of their beds where a little desk was attached.

On the left, turned slightly towards the bed, were red stained cherry wood armories with different flowering trees engraved. All their clothes and shoes put away neatly, even Blue's who was surprised as all her clothes were put in the apartment section of her trunk.

On the right of the beds, also turned towards the bed, were birch wood vanity tables painted white with two carved snakes encasing three large mirrors, meeting in the middle of the center mirror forming a soft curvy heart shape, the two mirrors on the sides were shaped like half hearts. There were gold inlays outlining the drawers and between the snakes' scales. Their makeup, brushes, combs, ties and such were put away as well.

The stone walls were covered in green plaid velvet and a crystal chandelier hung above their heads. The solid oak door had their names engraved on a silver plaque each and two full length mirrors were placed on either side of the front door. The door to the bathroom, on the left side of the room, led to three black marble shower stalls, a counter sink for three, and two toilet stalls.

There were five windows that showed the mermaid city under the Black Lake, each above the head of the five beds, where their books were placed on a shelf along with a pile of parchment and their bags.

Tracy had the first bed to the right of the door, Daphne had the next bed, Blue had the bed right in front of the door beside Millicient and Pansy had the last bed, right next to the bathroom.

"Hmm? Oh the Muggles have a surgical procedure that can turn a person to the opposite gender. Of course, I had it done before I was two years old so the transaction from being a boy to a girl was made easier because I didn't really have a personality yet or was really attached to being a boy. It was just easier to accept." Blue explained.

She seemed to have lost Pansy after 'surgical procedure' but Tracy, Daphne and Millicient at least pretended to have understood her. Blue could tell they were confused as well though. At least they understood a bit.

Pansy shook herself and sneered again, "Yeah, whatever. Muggles are so primitive, cutting you up for such a simple job. How long did you sleep? Two, three years? You could have had it done magically; it would have been so much easier. There's virtually no danger to magical surgery," Pansy gloated examining her nails. "Why, I'm contemplating magical surgery myself. But there isn't much they can do for me; after all you can't improve perfection." The girl stuck her nose in the air and turned to walk to the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind herself.

Tracy and Daphne shook their heads when Pansy left. They were sitting at their vanity table like Blue was, brushing out their hair.

"Just ignore her," Daphne commented. "Not all Purebloods buy into the Pureblood Supremacy thing. Pansy doesn't either: she does believe Wizards are better than Muggles though."

"And the thing about her being perfect is her covering her insecurity at her own appearance. You know, because of her nose." Tracy put in.

Millicient nodded from her bed. "I've known her for years. We're not best friends or anything, but you just pick it up after a while."

Blue blinked as she continued brushing her hair. "Why? I mean she has a pretty face. But that face is more suited to smiling than to scowling or frowning. I mean, if she smiled, really _truly_ smiled, she'd probably be the prettiest out of all of us."

Millicient shrugged, Tracy and Daphne looked at each other. "Tracy and I have been best friends since we were toddlers. Our mothers have been trying to get us to be best friends with Pansy, as well. They gave up when we were seven or so." Daphne said.

Tracy picked up on the dropped thought to emphasize how long they had known each other. "We've never seen Pansy really smile before. For as long as I remember, Pansy has always scowled or sneered, and as three, four year olds, that was kind of scary. She's just always been that way: hard faced-"

"-like a mask-" Daphne cut in.

"And mean. Particularly to anyone above or below average in the looks department." Tracy finished.

"The fact you used to be a guy makes her feel worse about herself." Millicient added. "Her nose really bothers her..."

The subject was dropped for what classes they would have the next day when Pansy came back in.

Ten minutes later, as the girls were getting under their blankets, there was a knock on the door. When they gave their permission, Professor Snape opened the door with a large black dog next to him. The dog trotted over to Blue as soon as the door opened with his nose to the ground, and climbed into bed with her.

"Miss Silver," Professor Snape began, "do you realize that your Hogwarts letter specifically said you may bring a cat, owl or toad only?"

"Yes Professor. But I wrote to Professor McGonagall to ask if Paddy could come. He would have found his own way here by next week anyway. Professor McGonagall didn't say that Paddy couldn't come in the month from when we replied to when we left for the train." Blue answered, scratching Paddy behind an ear.

The Professor nodded and mumbled under his breath about McGonagall playing favourites. "You will be responsible for his care, including his cleaning. I do not want any complaints about his disturbing anyone. Do you understand, Miss Silver?"

"Yes Professor."

Snape nodded and turned to leave again, closing the door and wishing the girls' good night to which they responded similar to.

It was nearing 11:30 when Blue finally fell asleep that night.

The next morning, Blue was missing. She wasn't in bed, she wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't in the Common Room. Tracy, Daphne and Millicient were worried and looked for her in the dorms. Pansy pretended she didn't care but helped look for Blue anyway. They were gathered with the rest of the Slytherins at 7:15 to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, though.

When they reached the large doors, there was a small crowd of early risers from each House just standing there, watching something. When the Slytherins got to the doors, they looked around the Hall to find nothing really interesting there.

Then they looked up.

Overhead, Blue swung from a bar, halfway across the hall, did a flip, and switched bars with Elizabeth who had mirrored her moves perfectly. They landed on a couple of platforms on either ends of the Hall.

Blue had her hair in a long top knot braid, wearing a large faded blue T-shirt over a pair of black tights that went down to her calves and white dance shoes. She was sweating a bit and breathing heavily, staring at Elizabeth who was also tired.

Elizabeth wore a faded orange T-shirt and bright violet tights that went down just below her knees and had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. They both smiled brightly when they got their breaths back.

They released the bars and climbed down the ladders attached to the platforms. Both bars and platforms disappeared when they let go of the last rung.

* * *

AN: And I'm going to end it here, folks. Sorry if I'm late guys. I was stuck on how to introduce the other Slytherin girls. BTW I need to know what pairings you want. You have until the end of November to vote. I really don't have any idea who should be with who, but my top choices are:

Blue + Draco 'Liz + Theo/Blaise  
Blue + Fred/George 'Liz + George/Fred (a twin for both!)  
Blue + Cedric 'Liz + ?

Please note that if you vote for one of these, it is a pair pairing. If you have your own combo, please give pairings for both Blue and 'Liz.

god of all: I thank You.

ultima-owner: If you are referring to Naruto... I wish I could to... T.T

917brat: If you couldn't tell, obviously they stay besties! I couldn't bare to tear two wonderful people apart, though it would make for a great story plot... I'll have the flying lessons up by the end of November or so.

magitech: For you, I have changed Ch 6. THANK YOU! When I typed Ch 6, I was thinking the same thing, but I couldn't put it into words what I was thinking. Because of you, I know what I wanted to say... Are you physic or something? AN: Everyone re-read Ch 6 because I have changed something.

Guest: You are my first pairing vote!


End file.
